


Coming Out

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, As in Jace's Wardrobe, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, Literal Coming Out of the Closet, M/M, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: “I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”Jace is afraid how Alec will react to his and Magnus' relationship but Magnus is a bit tired of hiding.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”   


Jace put his hand over Magnus mouth to shut him up, tensing as the door to his room opened and Alec entered, looking for his parabatai. Magnus offered his boyfriend a  _very_  unimpressed look but Jace refused to move his hand and he kept his ear next to the closet door, trying to figure out if Alec had already gone away or not.

Admittedly, at first Magnus understood Jace’s reservations about making their relationship public. Getting together with your ex-boyfriend’s parabatai, who also happened to be your ex-boyfriend’s ex-crush, all of that was a bit awkward even for Magnus. But it’s been  _months_. 

The warlock was fed up.

He knew Jace had a shitton of issues but he was better at handling them and it was  _Alec_  of all people. If there was one person who would never abandon Jace, it was his parabatai. 

And Alec was dating Bat for weeks now. Alec even knew Jace wasn’t straight. It came out during some very uncomfortable discussions of sexuality Izzy had taken to initiating since she and Clary got together and Simon casually let it out that’s he’s bi, making a ratio of straight people on their team drastically go down.

So Magnus didn’t know what was  _still_  holding Jace back.

And considering his subtle (and less than subtle) pushing Jace didn’t work so far if the closet situation was anything to go by, it was time to take drastic measures.

With one flick of his wrist, they were both clothed but the moment was enough for Jace to realize what Magnus wanted to do. The hand not keeping Magnus quiet went to grab his hand before he could open the door and the two of them started fighting like children inside Jace’s closet.

It was ridiculous. Magnus contemplated if it would get him kicked out onto the couch if he used magic to end this, but the situation solved itself when the door opened by itself.

Or rather,  _Alec_  opened it.

“What are you doing in the closet?”  


The Head of the Institute Raised Eyebrow was legendary.

“Erm… Magnus was helping me… With choosing an outfit. Yes. That.”  


Alec’s expression was the very picture of unconvinced.

“This isn’t a walk-in closet, Jace. Wait. Are you two still pretending you aren’t together? Because it’s been very obvious for months now. And I have absolutely no problem with that. Just…”  


The Disappointed Parabatai sigh Alec gave Jace was worse than any paperwork he could punish him with.

“Get yourself together and be in the main hall for the briefing in five.”  


The smack over the head Magnus got from his boyfriend might have been earned but in the end, it was totally worth it to say it.

“I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @kimmyhunter and fangirl with me about SH, VA and PTX.


End file.
